


Infatuation

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse was jogging on the treadmill, and ten minutes in he removed his shirt. Hanzo did not think anything of it at the time, it is nothing he had not seen before, but when he stole a glance a few minutes later, he could not tear his eyes away.While Jesse was intently focused on his workout and completely oblivious to Hanzo’s leering, with his gloriously hairy, muscled chest and trim waist on show, Hanzo noticed that his pecs were bouncing with each step.Bouncing.That is a testament to just how fit he is for someone who drinks, smokes and eats the greasiest food he can get his hands on. He has pecs. They bounce. And Hanzo needs them.





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonalSpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/gifts).



> It all started with [this,](https://giphy.com/gifs/captain-america-cNhIGssw9VxvO) and a comment by Spin that there is not enough McCree tiddy love. The rest is a desperate and thirsty Hanzo who lays claim to Jesse's pecs.

There was something that could be said about Jesse’s innate ability to reduce Hanzo to an almost incoherent, horny mess.

It is not a difficult feat if Hanzo is being honest. From Jesse’s ridiculously tight jeans which perfectly capture the curve of his ass, to his just-as-tight plaid shirts that show off his pecs, Jesse is just a tall glass of water that Hanzo wants to drink.

It was what prompted him to make a move in the first place. He could not stand it a moment longer, watching him during a mission as he shot and fought and _killed_ , not even needing to look at a target before pulling the trigger.

Then there was the way he bared his teeth with each shot, a little-combined smirk and grimace which is surely a response from both the noise and kickback of his revolver, but it just makes him all the more attractive. The man is clearly competent with a gun in his hands, and Hanzo needed to see if he was just as competent with a dick, too.

Yes. The answer was yes. They had a night of unabashed passion, the best sex Hanzo had in a long, long time. There were no feelings, no emotions behind it other than pure lust, and that is exactly where Hanzo plans on keeping it. Jesse is a coworker and their jobs are dangerous. There is no emotional connection to him, and he definitely does not want to ruin a good thing with _love_.

The thing is, as Hanzo is discovering, Jesse is addictive. He needs Jesse like his body needs sustenance, and Hanzo is craving him bad. Giving into impulses is risky but so incredibly rewarding; there is something just so hot about taking his hand, dragging him to the nearest empty room and having his fill.

That is his Achilles heel now, though. It does not matter how many times he showers or washes his clothes, Jesse’s smell is now permanently imprinted on his brain. He could be on a mission, on the verge of sleep, in a briefing absent him and Hanzo will catch a whiff of his smell from  _somewhere_ , instantly driving him hard.

Then there are situations like now, in the gym with him, which is honestly torture. First, Jesse was jogging on the treadmill, and ten minutes in he removed his shirt. Hanzo did not think anything of it at the time, it is nothing he had not seen before, but when he stole a glance a few minutes later, he could not tear his eyes away.

While Jesse was intently focused on his workout and completely oblivious to Hanzo’s leering, with his gloriously hairy, muscled chest and trim waist on show, Hanzo noticed that his pecs were bouncing with each step.

_Bouncing_. That is a testament to just how fit he is for someone who drinks, smokes and eats the greasiest food he can get his hands on. He has pecs. They bounce. And Hanzo needs them. He wants to do nothing more than to mark his skin, suck his nipples, bury his face between them and be smothered out of this life, and if the gym were empty, he would fuck Jesse right here, right now on that treadmill.

Unfortunately, such as it is, it _is_ Jesse’s bi-annual physical and Dr. Ziegler is monitoring him, so he cannot indulge. Not yet, anyway.

Hanzo tries to focus on his own workout, even going to the effort to increase the speed on his treadmill so the burn in his lungs far outweighs the burn in his core, but the distractions are too numerous. From Jesse’s little grunts and heavy breathing which sound like he his having sex, to his pecs, his intoxicating body odour, and Hanzo’s own erection straining uncomfortably against his underwear, he is a lost cause.

It is made all the worse when Jesse finishes on the treadmill and moves onto doing chest fly exercises, not only showing off his gloriously thick biceps but his pecs which magnificently bulge and push together as he brings his arms in front of him.

Hanzo decides there and then that he is going to fuck Jesse's pecs.

He has to excuse himself after that, there is only so much torture he can handle before he cracks, and he has reached his limit. He slows to a walk before stopping, earning Jesse’s attention. Now that he has it, he sneaks a quick glance to a distracted Dr. Ziegler and draws his attention to his cock, quickly taking himself in his hand through his shorts. Jesse’s reaction is as expected, Hanzo hears the groan from across the room, and he cannot help but smirk, even as he lets go of himself when Dr. Ziegler looks up, hiding it by wiping his face with his towel and covering the obvious bulge.

“If this is getting too much, Jesse,” Dr. Ziegler says, “you can take a break.”

“Don’t need one,” Jesse answers, determined, and when Hanzo takes a seat on the bench to catch his breath, he teasingly spreads his legs further apart. He smirks when he sees the anguish on Jesse’s face. “We got much longer, though?”

“Another thirty minutes,” she says absently, focused on her tablet. 

Jesse nods, eyes still trained on Hanzo. Eyes flitting to Dr. Ziegler as she turns her back on him, Hanzo adjusts himself subtly, lifting the sideband of his underwear and pushing his erection out. He teases his shorts, opening the leg hole and pulling them up enough to peek the head of his cock to give Jesse a quick show.

_Fuck you_ , Jesse mouths, glaring at him.

_My room_ , Hanzo mouths back, pushing his shorts back down. He winks as he takes a seductive sip of water, gives Jesse one long, final stare as he stands, and leaves the room.

It is, however, an agonising thirty minutes alone. As much as he wants to jerk off, still riding the thrill of exposing himself in a public place, he holds back, instead edging himself. He thinks about having a shower to cool off a little, but there probably is not much point if he plans on ruining Jesse, and Jesse at the very least will come straight from the gym, all sweaty himself, smelling absolutely divine...

Hanzo’s mouth waters at the very thought.

The second he hears the knock on his door, he is on his feet, opening it just enough to make sure it _is_ Jesse considering he is naked before letting him in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know—”

Hanzo does not give him an opportunity to finish, pulling him down and kissing him with burning desire. He swallows down Jesse’s moans, hands trailing up his shirt, pushing it up until it is tucked under his arms and cups his pecs.

“You are one to talk,” Hanzo says, breaking off the kiss and sweeping down, sucking on a nipple. He moans, tasting Jesse’s sweat on his tongue.

“Was hard for the rest of my session. I think Angie thinks there’s something wrong with me cause she commented on a spike in my blood pressure.”

Hanzo only hums, moving onto the second nipple, lavishing the hardened bud.

“Can’t exactly say ‘Hanzo, the giant tease, was hard from watching my workout and showed me, and my body reacted exactly as you’d expect’. Especially since we’re _supposed_ to be keeping this on the down-low.”

“She did not see, and you will be fine,” Hanzo says, pulling away, cupping Jesse’s pecs again before pushing them together. Yes, this will do perfectly. “Lie on the bed, on your back. I want to fuck your pecs.”

Jesse looks from Hanzo’s eyes to his pecs, then back again, smirk teasing his lips. “All this over my pecs?”

“Yes. Now please, lie down.”

“A’ight,” Jesse murmurs, lifting his t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor, before ridding himself of his shorts and underwear, his cock half hard. He takes himself in his hand as he sits on the bed, smirk teasing his lips. “How about I get you nice and lubricated first?”

A ragged breath passes Hanzo’s lips and he nods, standing between Jesse’s legs. He bites his lip when Jesse wraps his hand around his cock and moans the second he is engulfed in the wet heat of his mouth. Jesse is true to his word, while this blowjob is amazing, it is sloppy, and honestly over too soon.

Jesse looks up at him and winks before lying on the bed, and Hanzo climbs onto his chest. He spits, right between Jesse’s pecs before positioning himself, and the second Jesse squeezes them together, placing his hand on top, Hanzo thrusts.

“Fuck,” Hanzo moans, bracing one hand on Jesse’s shoulder, the other against the wall. He closes his eyes, expecting a quick release and is both happy and surprised it is not over yet, as he enjoys every single moment of this. As time passes though, the spit starts to dry. “Lube.”

“Yep.”

Hanzo reaches for the drawer, pulling the bottle out. He sits back, drizzling some between Jesse’s pecs, some on his cock, before spreading it and repositioning. Jesse’s places his hand on top again, and this time, when Hanzo thrusts, he plays with Jesse’s pecs, squeezing what he can, raking his fingers through his chest hair, and _now_ he can feel his orgasm. He watches his cock with each thrust, bracing himself against the wall with one hand again as he edges closer to release.

“Fuck, shit, Hanzo, please… I need something.”

Hanzo looks up at Jesse, seeing the desperateness in his eyes before reaching behind him with his lubed hand, taking his erection in his fist. Jesse moans, thrusting wildly. His moans are low and throaty and almost animalistic; noises Hanzo has never heard before and it is enough to leave him sitting on the edge.

When Hanzo is there, he pulls back, taking himself in his hand and furiously pumping. He moans as he comes, streaking Jesse’s left pec, dribbling on his right. Jesse stops bucking suddenly, yelps a final moan and Hanzo feels the wetness on the back of his hand. He holds Jesse tight, sliding his hand up and down slowly to help Jesse ride out his orgasm, letting go when Jesse’s eyes open again.

Hanzo sweeps down, leaning in and kissing Jesse softly. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“Don’t need to offer gratitude, not with this arrangement.”

“I suppose not, but I did not give you a choice.”

“If I didn’t want you to do it, I would have said. Though I gotta say, that was the first request I’ve had for a pec fuck.”

Hanzo cannot help but scoff, sitting up and looking down at Jesse’s marked pecs. “No one else was interested in these,” he says, sweeping up come with this thumbs and rubbing circles over Jesse’s nipples. “They were missing out.”

“Well… I’m not usually so submissive in these kinds of arrangements.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet Jesse’s. “If I am coming on too strong—”

“You’re not, really,” Jesse says, hands sliding up Hanzo’s thighs. “We discussed this already.”

“I know,” Hanzo says, and he takes a breath. He realised his initial request for sex was more like an order—not that Jesse complained, but Hanzo did realise his mistake, that he should use some form of manners. Jesse is his friend, not a plaything he uses whenever he needs release.

Mentally pushing that aside, Hanzo looks back at Jesse’s pecs and smirks. “You need a shower, you are filthy.”

Jesse scoffs, smiling wide, and Hanzo is incredibly glad Jesse enjoys his sense of humour. “You did this to me. This is your mess, right here,” he says, tracing a finger through the come.

“I have claimed what is mine,” Hanzo says, matter-of-fact.

“Oh, so I’m your property now?”

Hanzo glances at Jesse and smirks. “Not you," he says, and Jesse smiles wider. "Just these.” Hanzo cups Jesse’s pecs and squeezes tight. “They are mine, no one else’s.”

“That so?”

“They are mine to play with whenever I want.”

“Well then," Jesse chuckles, "if they’re yours, you gotta clean them.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse, raises an eyebrow and climbs off him. He picks up Jesse's gym shirt, wipes his hands then Jesse's chest before taking his hand to pull him off the bed and walk him to the shower. No words are spoken as Hanzo washes Jesse down and soaps him up, nor as he plays with Jesse's pecs all over again. Jesse's only reaction is the handsome grin on his face.  

It does not matter what their arrangement is, he will always, _always_ love Jesse’s pecs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
